


Sing Your Praises

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Harry hadn't ever realised how much he wanted somethingmorefrom his partners. Not until Draco came along.





	Sing Your Praises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's May 2018 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/724717.html): Praise
> 
> I've had this plot bunny in my head for awhile now, and I'm super excited that this month's themes gave me an excuse to finally write it! Thanks to capitu and writcraft for looking this over for me! <3

"Yeah, Draco, just like that." Harry moaned as Draco licked at his cock before swallowing him down. The friction and heat was incredible, as was the feeling of Draco's slick fingers slowly circling his rim. "That's it, baby, give me your fingers."

Draco let out a small, eager noise that reverberated pleasantly around Harry's cock, before two fingers were sliding into Harry's arse. The stretch and pressure were exactly what he wanted, and he made sure Draco knew it. " _God_ , yes. Feels so good. You always make me feel so good, Draco."

Harry watched Draco's face as he spoke, stomach clenching at the shudder that rolled across Draco's shoulders, the way his words drove Draco to suck him harder, faster. Neither of them could get enough. If Harry thought sex with Draco had been good before, it was nothing compared to how it was now. 

The thing was, even before Draco, Harry had always considered himself an appreciative person. It was important to him, making sure his lovers knew how much they meant to him. Given the completely lack of love and affection in his childhood, it didn't exactly take a Mind Healer to figure out where that desire came from. His last girlfriend had made a point of telling Harry she found his constant need to validate both cloying and condescending before she left, but for the most part, his partners hadn't seem bothered much one way or the other, tolerating Harry's praise with indulgent smiles. Harry hadn't ever realised how much he wanted something more from his lovers. Not until Draco came along.

Draco continued to suck him with desperate desire, and Harry could already feel his orgasm approaching far too quickly. As lovely as it was to come in Draco's mouth, that wasn't what he wanted, not tonight. "Stop," he said on a shaky exhale, his right hand coming up to tug lightly at Draco's hair. Draco pulled off with a slick sound, brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. It was too good, that's all. You were gonna make me come, and I don't want to do that until you're fucking me."

Draco's eyes were dark, his expression ravenous. Harry shivered. 

"Yeah, okay," Draco said, voice lower and rougher than normal from taking Harry's cock down his throat. The knowledge was unfairly arousing. "Do you want me to finger you some more first?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "No, I'm ready for you. You know how much I like to feel that big cock of yours splitting me open."

Draco's breath left him a rush, the warm air gusting over Harry's cock and bollocks. Harry gave Draco a moment to pull himself together, knowing full well how close Harry could bring him with just his words, before tugging gently on the fistful of Draco's hair he still had in his hand, guiding him up the bed.

"I can't wait to have you in me," Harry breathed as Draco grabbed the lube and began to slick himself up. "It's been too long."

"It's only been a few days," Draco countered, though the breathless shakiness of his voice belied his own desire. 

"Like I said, too long." Longer, even, than just a few days. True, Draco had fucked him only last Wednesday, up against the shower wall while the hot water had rained down on them both, but Harry hadn't just been talking about that. It had been _at least_ a week, maybe longer, since they'd last indulged Harry's need to praise, Draco's desire to _be_ praised. They didn't do it like this every time, but when they did, it always led to the kind of sex that left Harry unable to function for hours afterward, sticky and sated and bone-deep satisfied.

Harry still remembered the first time they ever had sex like that, as if it happened yesterday. They'd already been dating for several months by that point, and regularly having fairly spectacular sex, if Harry did say so himself. Outside the bedroom, Harry had taken to showering Draco with compliments and affection, the way he usually did with his partners, and Draco had taken to it like a flower in the sun. Harry would praise Draco's skill when he made them a home-cooked meal, or commend his choice of film when they went to the Muggle cinema, or admire the fine cut of Draco's robes whenever they met up for one of their dates. It always made Harry feel good, letting his partner know that he appreciated them and what they did for him, but he'd never had somebody react to it so positively and viscerally. There were the flushes and the pleased smiles, quickly suppressed. The way Draco's muscles would seem to melt and relax, pupils dilating and breath rushing out of him whenever Harry was particularly complimentary. It had never really been sexual for Harry before, not really, but seeing the way Draco responded was undeniably arousing. Intoxicating. Before, it had always been something Harry needed and his partners tolerated, but it was obvious that with Draco it was different. Draco soaked up Harry's attention like a dry sponge desperate for water. The fact that maybe Draco needed to hear all these things that Harry needed to say...well, it was amazing, quite frankly, and something Harry very much wanted to pursue.

The first time he brought it up in the bedroom, it hadn't exactly been planned. Harry thought they should probably talk about it first, maybe finally acknowledge the Hippogriff in the room before taking it to the next level. But Draco had been riding him like there was nowhere else he'd rather be than fucking himself on Harry's cock, and it felt so good and he looked so fucking sexy, and before he knew it, Harry had been babbling about how good Draco was, how amazing he felt, how beautiful he was taking Harry's dick. Draco had froze, his eyes going wide, and Harry had experienced one brief moment of fear that he'd pushed things too far before Draco fucking lost it. His entire body flushed red-hot and he moaned, low and filthy, his eyes glazing over as he began to bounce so forcefully Harry was a little worried his cock might actually break off. Draco had come like that, untouched, taking what he needed from Harry and gazing down at him with a shocked euphoria that had Harry coming soon after.

It had been brilliant.

They finally talked about it, after, Draco admitting that he'd never realised that was something he was into until Harry had started speaking. Harry had noticed his reaction to his casual compliments for weeks, but apparently Draco hadn't quite made the connection. He'd been embarrassed, at first, by how much he liked being praised, but Harry had done his best to make it clear that he needed to say those things just as much as Draco needed to hear them. Not to mention, the way Draco reacted would never stop being the hottest thing Harry had ever seen. 

It had taken them a few more months to really settle into it. Once Draco recognised his reactions, he became more self-conscious, trying to stifle his instinctive response instead of leaning into it. It had been frustrating as hell, but eventually he began to relax, to trust Harry with his vulnerability, and even now, it still blew Harry away, how much trust Draco had in him. It made his insides turn hot and gooey, made his heart race and his chest feel like it was hit with an _Engorgio_. He'd never felt this way about anybody, never felt so needed and wanted and consumed.

Draco's cock began to push against his arsehole, bringing Harry back to the present. He moaned loudly as Draco entered him, letting Draco know how good it felt being stretched wide around his prick. That first moment when Draco pushed inside was always intense, making Harry's head spin and his pulse gallop. He loved the breathless anticipation of it, the way it made his stomach swoop like he'd just dropped fifty feet on his broom.

Harry widened his legs and tilted his hips as Draco bottomed out, adjusting around the thick length inside him. He brought his hands up to Draco's shoulders, mapping the smooth lines of muscle before sliding his palms down Draco's pecs, his sensitive sides, settling along the curve of Draco's arse. His own arse clenched down on Draco's prick, and Draco's hips flexed in response, driving just that tiniest bit deeper. Harry let out a satisfied sigh.

"You gonna fuck me now, Draco? Gonna give it to me just the way I like it?"

Draco's breath caught, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. "Yeah," he breathed. "I'm going to make it good for you."

"I know you will," Harry replied, his entire being lighting up at Draco's reply, responding like he always did to Draco's earnest desire. He pulled Draco down for a kiss as he began to thrust, needing to feel Draco's lips against his own, needing to be so close they were sharing the very air they breathed. They kissed, hot and messy and wet, as Draco fucked him, slow and deep and toe-curlingly good. Draco had been an amazing lover from the start, attentive and generous, showing just how much he cared for Harry with his body, the way he sometimes still struggled to do with words. Harry knew that Draco had worried about that, still sometimes worried, that he wasn't as outwardly affectionate as Harry, that the praise and adoration Harry needed to give him wasn't being properly returned. But Draco found other ways to show how much Harry meant to him, with thoughtful gestures and quiet intimacy. Sex was still the best way Draco knew how to show his true affection, dedicating himself to Harry's pleasure in a way that Harry hadn't ever experienced before. It was heady, being the focus of all that laser-sharp dedication. They were still figuring it out, all the ways they fit, all the things they needed from one another, but Harry felt confident they'd get there. Sometimes it felt like they were meant to be together, the way even their quirks seemed strangely compatible.

"God, yeah, right there," Harry moaned when Draco tilted his hips just right. "Fuck, Draco, don't stop."

"Don't plan on it," Draco grit out, his hips moving with devastating precision, sweat dripping down his brow. 

"Been thinking about this all day," Harry gasped out as pleasure pooled in his groin, his cock leaking a steady line of precome along his stomach. "Couldn't wait for your cock. _God_ you drive me mad."

Draco's eyes glowed, the grey of his iris a pale ring around large, black pupils. "The feeling's mutual."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, the sound tangled up in a moan as Draco continued to thrust into him hard and deep. "Fuck, you're so fucking good at this. Always make me feel amazing. Nobody's ever fucked me like you do, Draco. _God_ , it's always so damn— _oh_ , fuck, _fuck_ , just like that."

Above him, Draco went non-verbal, letting out this hungry, choked-off little noises that made Harry even hotter. He was close, the both of them were, spurred forward by sweet words and the devastating slide of Draco's cock in Harry's arse. Draco's gaze was soft and reverent, worshipful, even, as it caressed Harry's face. Normally, that was the kind of thing that would pull Harry right out of the mood—nothing soured a good time like realising the person he was with was more interested in fucking the Saviour than Harry Potter. But that was the difference with Draco. Draco was looking at _Harry_ with that honest devotion, not the Chosen One. Harry was the one that made him feel special and cared for, like he was doing exactly what he was supposed to do, that he was making the right choices for once. It made something puff up inside Harry with pride and joy, made him feel unbelievably lucky that he'd found somebody who saw the real him and still looked at him like he was everything they'd ever wanted.

"I'm close, Draco, so fucking close," Harry groaned, staring deep into Draco's eyes. "Make me come, Draco. Show me how good you are, how well you take care of me."

A helpless sound escaped Draco's throat and he leaned in to kiss Harry's mouth, his jaw, the curve of his neck. All the while, a hand wriggled between their bodies, wrapping tight around Harry's prick and wanking him in time to Draco's measured thrusts. Harry panted and moaned, his orgasm building.

"God yes, that's it, that's _it_. You're so fucking perfect, Draco. So goddamn amazing. I'm—I'm—"

He came with a shudder, hands squeezing at Draco's skin as he emptied himself in Draco's hand. Draco's hips slowed, tension vibrating through him as he clearly tried to hold himself back from finding his own release. By now, he knew how sensitive Harry got after he came, how quickly the pleasure of being fucked could turn to pain post-orgasm. 

"Come on me, Draco," Harry murmured. "I want to watch you get yourself off."

Draco didn't waste any time, sliding out and kneeling up over Harry, his hand a blur over his cock as he wanked himself fast and rough. 

"That's it, Draco, just like that," Harry encouraged, staring up into Draco's eyes, letting his pride and pleasure show in his expression. "You're so good to let me see you. You're always so fucking gorgeous when you come. Want you to come now. Want you to come all over me."

Draco groaned, low and loud, and then he was coming, jets of white striping Harry's abdomen and chest, dripping down Draco's fingers to splash against Harry's own spent cock. 

"Fuck," Draco muttered between deep breaths. Harry quite agreed. His entire body felt liquified, like he might come apart at the seams if he tried to move even an inch. That was fine. He was quite happy where he was.

"I think that might have been the best time yet."

Draco grinned down at him and raised a single brow, sweat damp and undeniably sexy. Harry's heart gave an interested thump. "Better than Bonfire Night?"

Harry groaned, images from Bonfire Night invading his mind. His cock made a valiant effort to rouse itself. "Okay, you're right, I don't know if we'll ever top Bonfire Night. But this was definitely up there."

Draco chuckled. "Definitely." He reached over to the bedside table for his wand, cleaning the both of them off with a quick spell. Harry smiled up at him.

"You're so good to me."

Draco's fair cheeks flushed. "It's just a Cleaning Spell," he said dismissively. Harry knew sex like that often left Draco feeling vulnerable, so he forgave him the defense mechanism. Besides, he really did love Draco's blushes.

"Well, I still appreciate it," Harry replied simply before tugging Draco down, tangling their bodies up as drowsiness began to creep over him. "I appreciate _you_."

"I know you do," Draco said as he settled against Harry. There was a long quiet, before Draco whispered, "Thank you for telling me."

Harry's heart swelled. He knew how hard it was for Draco to vocalise things like that, to admit how much he liked hearing that validation. He squeezed Draco's chest, pressing a kiss to the bit of exposed skin nearest his mouth.

"Of course, Draco," Harry whispered back. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
